


Reports

by LiulfrLokison



Series: Final Fantasy VII Inspired Creative Writing Pieces [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creative Writing Piece, People Need To Take Their Work Seriously, Reading Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulfrLokison/pseuds/LiulfrLokison
Summary: “What does palpable mean?”“It means plain, distinct, obvious.”Reading reports is a pain, but it was even worse with Zack asking him a question every other minute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Another creative writing piece that I drug out of the pit, hope you enjoy it!_
> 
> _Disclaimer: I own neither Zack or Angeal, or the FFVII franchise. Only the wit and humor that I used in this piece._

“Hey Angeal?” 

Hearing his student’s voice, the 1st Class glanced up. 

“What is it Zack?” 

He restrained himself from sighing aloud in exasperation. It hadn’t even been five minutes since Zack had last asked a question. Since Zack had somehow managed to destroy a very expensive machine with Reno in Hojo’s laboratory, the 2nd Class SOLDIER had been assigned to help the secretaries with incoming mission reports. 

Thus, that was the reason Angeal was stuck with his student instead of catching up from lost sleep since the last fiasco. 

“What does palpable mean?” Zack asked, eyes focused on one word in the mess that was a mission report from Junon. 

Zack was rewriting it out as the report had been written in a rush, early unreadable to most people, but somehow Zack could read it. It was one of his many talents. 

“It means plain, distinct, obvious.” He replied, reading over his own report he had to turn in. 

“Well, okay, but why couldn’t they write the word ‘obvious’ instead?” Zack grumbled, scribbling a couple of sentences down.

“Because some people have a larger vocabulary than you.” Zack’s head shot up, an accusing glare at his teacher. 

“Are you implying that I need to have a larger vocabulary?” 

“It would be nice if you could.” Angeal replied, not bothering to mutter it under his breath, (enhancements did wonders for hearing), before taking a closer look at the report that Zack had been writing down. 

He frowned, snatching up his stack of papers before leaving, muttering under his breath about SOLDIER’s not taking reports seriously. Zack decided to read ahead on the report and simply stared. Several minutes of silence passed by, before he ran out after Angeal with the report in hand.

“Hey! This is a novel extract, not a report!”

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and that is the end of my uploading streak._
> 
> _LiulfrLokison out! :3_


End file.
